Escape 101
by Seikina25
Summary: Arthur is a respected, well known detective. Although he can finish cases with great efficiency, he is looking for something interesting to happen. Meeting Matthew and Alfred, he wasn't told that stuff will happen. Will they be able to escape from the cruel fate?
1. Chapter 1

Escape 101: Introduction

"What is an escape? Is it what you do when you are in danger? In unease? Or captured? Two of the reasons? Or simply saying all? Whatever your explanation about an escape is, we can just assume that it is what you plan to do when you are threatened or you are stuck somewhere against your will."- Seikina25

*****[~]*****

"Men, remember your positions. Further instructions will be given by the radio. If there are no more questions, move!"

All the policemen that he was talking to, nodded and got out of the group crowd they formed. They settled on their positions, alert for movements and waiting for the signal to enter. A small beep is heard through the radio and the person commanding them made the signal to finally go inside.

On the sidelines, an intimidating personality and aura, also the person taking charge, watches their moves. He is known throughout this country's police departments because of his attitude, appearance and way of dealing with cases. Even if he is not a part of the police and works on an agency, he stood out as a perfect commander whenever making a bust. He has blond hair, emerald-like eyes and the most notable feature he has is his thick eyebrows. Those features of his, added by a british accent, is hard to come by, especially here in Asia. He is Detective Arthur Kirkland.

"Honda," he called by the radio, "tell Delta that their position will be an expected escape route for the suspects. Also, tell them to be watchful for the door, farthest right. That can be a trap."

A small static before a monotone, "Copy that," replied the detective.

Not to long after the short conversation, smoke poured out the building. Gunshots here and there starts and are heard within meters of diameters. Gasps, groans, as well as screams, mixed into the noise. Arthur did not flinch; he is used to this, after all.

A few more minues later, all the firing ceased. Arthur has his right hand reaching towards his gun, waiting for anything that will truly happen. Scenarios, 'what ifs', and how to deal with all of those thoughts revolves around the brit's mind. Then, some of the police got out the building: some injured, some unscathed but more importantly, they had caught the suspects. Arthur nods in approval and the policemen had grins on their faces. He puts his gun back to its holster. Then, Arthur pushed the microphone near his lips.

"Sandra Metra's case closed. Honda, you know what to do."

He checked his watch. It was 2134 hours. He nodded to himself. Arthur turns around to let the police take care of the suspects. When he was about to leave, however, a gunshot rang that made him freeze midstep. He turns around just in time to see one of the suspects, or the leader of the murder and illegal operations, has a police taken hostage. He has the gun pointed at the forehead of one police. Arthur took a step forward.

"D-don't move!" The male said, gripping the gun a little too tightly, "or this police dies!"

Arthur did not listen. Instead, he stopped when he was, at least, a few feet in distance from the male. The suspect looks as if he is at ease that he will be safe. He has someone to use to cover for any gunshot that will be directed at him. That thinking against someone like Arthur will surely lead to anyone's downfall.

"Let my man go," said Arthur.

The male laughs, "Oh yeah? Tell me a reason to do so. If that's not reasonable enough, I'll kill him!"

Arthur laughs at the statement, "Are you sure about that?"

"Do not mock me!"

Arthur smiles at him in an almost, innocent look, "Sorry, But, please do, go on. He was useless anyway."

The police held hostage stood there stiff. The other police surrounding them almost mirroring him; some looking at their commander as if he had lost his mind. How can their commander just give up one's life when they could still save it?!

The suspect is having a dilemma of his own. If what the blonde detective told him is true, then, taking a hostage is proven to be useless. This will also mean that the police around wouldn't mind to finish their round of shots at him while sacrificing their own fellow. On the other hand, he can always use the body in front of him as a means to get his way. He knew he can escape. He was sure of it; he just knew it!

He shouted his rage. He was about to pull the trigger by the police head when a gunshot was heard that didn't come from him. The suspect stared wide eyed at his hands, seeing blood. He dropped on his knees, clenching his bleeding hand. The gun that was in his hand was thrown to the ground after Arthur shot him.

"Predictable," was what he said before motioning to the others to handcuff the suspect.

"What happened, Kirkrand-san?"

Arthur pressed the microphone near his mouth, "Nothing much, Honda. Just some minor delay. Have you told Yao about the report?"

It took a few seconds of silence before he heard Kiku's voice again, "Yes, I did."

"Okay then. I will see you later."

Arthur entered one of the police cars beside one of his close friends, Philip. The senior police officer is a dark brown haired male with hazel eyes. He gives off an aura that is cheerful and laidback, but also, quite dangerous as well. They met when Arthur was first assigned here in the Philippines.

"Talk about serious bust," Philip says, laughing.

Arthur glared ahead when the police car started, "I am serious with everything I do."

"As if I don't already know that."

For a while, silence envelopes them. The only sound they can hear is the engine and the radio playing a song from a station.

"You should get a girlfriend or a boyfriend."

Arthur stared at him in disbelief, "What is that suppose to mean?!"

Philip laughs, "I meant upgrade your lovelife! There is no forever but you need someone to live for in a lifetime!"

He huffed in irritation. Why does Philip always go and tell him that after every mission assigned to them?! Arthur ignores the officer as Philip laughs at his reaction. He is already dreading the days ahead…

*****[~]*****

"Thank you for the hard work, Honda. See you tomorrow."

"Take care, Kirkrand-san."

Kiku left the station after fixing his things. Arthur stayed for awhile as he still has a lot to fix before he can allow himself for rest. It will take a lot of convincing but Arthur knows to himself that he is tired. How can he not be? His superior had made him stay for making his report and presenting it to all the others. He was given praises, even though he is used to it. He needs to keep with this though if he wants to have good relations with the others. But he is clearly bored, being the best here, but what can he do? He wished for something interesting to happen.

He sighs and puts both his hands inside his pockets. He is finally on his way home. The station and his office isn't really near to his place. But since he took the public transportation going to both buildings, he decided to walk his way back to the comfort of his house. Not much people are out for today. It was a good thing that their bust happened in the evening. If it will be in the morning, Arthur will have to cope up with more annoying people. He didn't want to announce the names of those; he is sure that he will just irritate himself for no reason. He opened his door using his key and went inside. He locked the door behind him and made a beeline to the kitchen and in front of the fridge, getting himself some pre-made food. He placed it inside the microwave to heat and he watched the stars outside while waiting. It was a great view and everything feels at peace, if he is commenting as a civilian.

A small smile reached his face. Philippines is a great, beautiful, archipelago nation, if it weren't for the crimes that happens every, single day. It doesn't matter though. He does not take cases that is not challenging at all. He has some days where he likes to show off after all. He really do want to try serial murder cases, since it seems pretty interesting, but he hadn't asked his superior if that is possible yet. He was told to be more inclined with busting those that sell illegal drugs than murder cases. He would probably try it, in the future.

Trailed away by thoughts, he snapped out of it when he heard the sound of a loud 'ding!' Indicating his food is done. He took it out, got some utensils, went to the sofa, turned on the television and settled to eat his late dinner. The television is broadcasting early, morning news. It was already 0425 hours already.

After eating, he yawned and was just about to fall asleep when the doorbell rang. Arthur sat up straight and stared at the door. It was his day off now, why can't he be left alone? With a growl, he went to open the door. He got more pissed off when he saw who the person is. Long, wavy hair, handsome face and stylish clothes. Arthur can feel his eye twitch in irritation. Francis Bonnefoy.

"What is it that you need?" He asked, polite tone is being used for now. Clearly, he is about to snap.

Francis smiled, "I have a new case for you! Right, right, it's about my friend's cousin. You should know about this!" From the glare that is oozing from the brit's eyes, Francis almost faltered. But he still went on though, "Do you want to hear me out?"

Oh, how the brit want to strangle the life out of him! He stopped hinself though and he simply stared at him, "Are you entering the house to explain or-"

"I will, I will."

The French entered the room and the brit closed the door behind him. He led him to the living room where they made themselves comfortable, sitting at the sofa. Arthur stared at him unamused. He is tired and he wants to rest today. It is his day off after finishing a case after all. He waited, as patiently as he could, for Francis to start talking, which the French was kind enough to notice.

"So, Arthur," started Francis. "This friend of mine wants to talk to you and make negotiation with you!"

Arthur groaned in response. He is not into this kind of things when he has been up for almost 48 hours already. "Negotiations, alright. Can it wait until I have a few hours sleep? If you hadn't noticed, I just came from a bust and case?"

"Oui, I know," the French replied. He wasn't supposed to tell Arthur this but what choice does he have? He sighs and gave a serious, eye contact.

"Arthur, you are to talk to Matthew Williams. His cousin was kidnapped and he needs your help now as no one seemed to take an," he took two fingers on both hands and made a quote, "'ordinary' kidnapping."

Kidnapping? A quote to the word ordinary? Oh, now, Arthur's curiosity has been piqued. He is ready to listen. The change in attitude, however, did not go unnoticed by Francis. He had known Arthur for a long time and he knew exactly that he will be getting the case once he saw it was interesting or it suit his taste.

"So, who is this cousin of that Matthew you speak about?

He smiled, once Arthur talks to Matthew, there is no turning back.

"His name is Alfred F. Jones."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Escape 101: Lesson 1 Part 1**_

 _ **"If you don't want the hassle to think of a way to escape, avoid captivity. How? Make sure that you are aware of your surroundings at all times."**_

*****[~]*****

The peace is finally at his reach. Talking to the French is proven not to be useless this time. Finally, there is something a little more interesting in his life. Francis has left a little while ago and Arthur is, once again, sitting on the sofa, in front of the television. A smug smile settled on his face when he saw that his bust last night was reported. He wasn't the one interviewed. It was one of the police officers with him last night. Even the stunt that he pulled last night wasn't mentioned. This is a natural thing and detectives are not widely known in the country itself. Add to the fact that he can't wholly show-off.

Arthur yawns and stood up, momentarily, to fix what mess he had left since he was last in his house. Afterwards, he finally turned off the television when he knew that the morning shows were nothing but talk shows about certain actresses and actors. He plans to make a small nap before the planned meeting. The hours of not having a bit of a rest will take its toll on him and he didn't want to make a bad impression of being snappy on that appointed time. And so, he settled inside his room, where it is clean for a change, to rest his head and cure the small headache he began to acquire from the lack of sleep.

*****[~]*****

"Let me get this straight," Arthur said, looking at the two blonde heads. "You're cousin is kidnapped four times already and it was you, supposedly, who is going to be taken?"

One of the blondes nodded. Violet eyes, of the person he is talking to, looks at him unwaveringly. Even if he did answer without hesitation, his whole stance is on guard and a bit withdrawn, as if he is not yet trusting. He is wearing something casual, a plain polo shirt and jeans; eyeglasses settled in front of his face. His name is Matthew Williams, the so-called Alfred Jones' cousin.

They are at the part of the café where Francis had recommended they can meet. The aura itself is something that Arthur approved for the first time. The Frenchman certainly knew how to pick a place where they can meet in public as well as to be able to talk in a more private way despite the location. There is a small stand with all the magazines and newspapers are located, books, however, are at the left, making the place lighter at the sight of them; there are crowds but they are mostly at the left side, the right getting most of the customers that needed privacy talks. Arthur took a note of the place, making sure that if ever he has some kind of meeting, he will recommend the same.

Coffee and Tea are served to the three of them, Arthur having two or three of the scones while the two had crepes. They were just talking about Alfred's case; more like the Canadian is narrating the summary of how his American cousin keeps getting through a lot of mess and being kidnapped four times. It is more than what the brit had thought. This is not really an ordinary kidnapping, it is something more. Matthew seemed all right in narrating everything about his cousin, as if he had this practiced out. Francis is quiet beside the Canadian for once, listening in to the conversation.

"Oui, that is correct." Matthew confirms, looking down. Other than the fact that the brit had noticed the stance and look on his face, did Arthur mention that this person is also quiet and shy looking, too?

The brit sighs. He had made his decision right after he heard the story. "All right, I will be taking this case. But you have to give me more details than that. And, will you make the police involved in this?" Arthur had to know of course. His sounds questioning but his tone says it all. It's not that he wants to deal with the police, but he doesn't want them to interfere. After all, he likes working alone, and maybe with a little of his Japanese friend's help. He needs the police only if they need him.

Matthew shook his head. "Non. I don't plan on letting them know. Alfred has been released every time his parents pay the ransom. But it is getting tiresome that Al keeps getting into these kinds of messes. He is quite careless in a lot of ways…"

Careless? You don't say. Arthur thought. He didn't voice this out loud however. He glanced at the other blond, Francis. He seemed to stick around this Matthew. He wants to make him leave but he couldn't, for now. Add to the fact that he had been quiet all along. The French did nothing but eat the crepe on his plate and, listen, and sip on his coffee before placing it back on top of the saucer.

"Great." He muttered under his breath. "If you won't alert the police about it, great. It makes everything a lot easier for me." He says. "Any details you will tell me or would you rather me looking at the paper that you will be sending?"

"I will have the details on the paper sent on your fax, sir." Matthew replied. "I feel comfortable having it written down than having it said aloud. It makes things arranged and composed. Not a mess…"

Arthur didn't know this Canadian personally but he likes him already. He may be shy but the way he speaks is on point. Add to the fact that he wants things to be organized. The brit may not be organized on his own house and things but when he is talking about work, he wants it in order.

"All right, lad. If that's all, you can go and have a date with this frog." Arthur raised an eyebrow when he saw the blush on Francis face and the apologetic smile on Matthew's face.

"I'm sorry but you assumed wrongly, sir." The Canadian says. He smiles at Francis in the same smile that he directed at Arthur before turning his attention back to Arthur. "There is nothing going on between us. We are just good friends. Thank you for accepting the case, sir."

Arthur smirks at Francis direction. So that is how it is. It is not just a favor from Matthew, huh? "Mhm.. You're welcome, lad. I will be taking my leave. Have fun in each other's company." He sent Francis a pointed look that meant a lot to the Frenchman. He will surely have more than the teasing from the brit.

*****[~]*****

Once he arrived at his home, exactly 1800 hours, Arthur sighed and settled on his favorite place of his house, the sofa. There are unsorted papers that, he had to do that is due tomorrow, are on top of the coffee table in front of the table. He had to do it today but his mind is elsewhere. In fact, his mind is thinking about what he could do to solve the new case that he had just accepted. His superior will not be pleased when he knew that Arthur have not finished the paperwork, not even halfway, but with his thought process elsewhere, he doubts he would even have the focus he needed to accomplish the task at hand.

He lies down, looking around his house. Since he had done a little cleaning, the room that he is in and the connecting rooms are all presentable. He had always liked living in the not so big and not so small house he has. He has a kitchen, where he rarely cooks. He has a counter, where he can place the food that he will be preparing, if ever; he has a stove, a gas one, because he had no time to buy an electricity powered one; pans and plates are at the cupboard, as well as utensils. He has an oven toaster and a microwave, where he reheats bought food. His kitchen may not have everything but it has everything that he needs if ever he cooks.

The living room is his most used room. The sofa is where he loves to lounge around and do, little to almost nothing. The television is turned on only when he knew that the programs would be news whatever channel he chose to. He has three sofas: the two are smaller than the one he is on and is on either side of the biggest sofa. He is also has a recliner at the side when he wants to read some of his favorite books. Encyclopedias and some of the books he reads when he has the time are on the book shelves that are on either side of his television. That room is some kind of his entertaining room for some.

It was 1856 hours when Arthur decided that he shall no longer lounge on the sofa. He stood up and took his laptop from his room to get started at work. He will be receiving the fax later, as Matthew had promised earlier. He will get to it on the pc that he have in his room, which he had turned on when he was there. He returned to sit back at the sofa, turned the television on for the news reports and began to type where he had left on the work that he had piled up.

It didn't take too long for him to get hungry and a little cold. It is the twilight and it is almost dark outside. Arthur stretched a little before standing up and opening the fridge to grab, yet, another store bought, microwave food. When he placed the food on the microwaved, his phone rang. He took his time to get the phone, which is beside his laptop, before finally answering.

"Arthur Kirkland speaking," he greeted, glancing at the news on the television he left on.

"Kirkrand-san." Kiku. It was the Japanese friend of the brit. Arthur raised an eyebrow. He never calls unless something is needed of him.

"Yes, Kiku?"

A sigh. "I heard Matthew Williams and the case from Francis."

Oh right. It looks like the French was the first one to tell Kiku about the new case he had took.

"Yes. I took the case." He replies. He took the remote to change the channel.

"I heard. Kirkrand-san, please watch the news on channel 2 or 11."

A hum before Arthur did as was told. "Why?"

"The media is fast these days." Kiku answered. "And they were reporting something you should know about."

Arthur has his eyebrows furrowed. He pressed a button on his remote to increase the volume as he waited. Kiku has gone silent at the other line, but even so, he knew that the call is still connected. The ding from the microwave came unnoticed as he focused on the scene on tv.

" _It is a kidnapping for ransom."_ The reporter said while she pointed on the building behind her. _"It seems that a lot of the employees of the restaurant were able to get away before the kidnapper was able to hold them all."_ She added. _"…the others are not so lucky. The police estimated that there are 7-13 people inside, along with 3 customers…_ "

Confusion raked in Arthur's brain and he turned to his phone. "Kiku, it is just a normal kidnapping, there is nothing much as-"

"Kirkrand-san." Kiku, stopped him. "…turn to channel 11. They will show the first footage of the CCTV before the kidnapping."

Arthur did as was told. He took in the breath that he had forgotten that he held and watched again, standing while leaning on the head of his sofa. Indeed there was CCTV footage. He squints his eyes, making sure that not one detail came passed by his normally, observant eyes. His eyes widened as he stood there, on his position, frozen.

"Kirkrand-san?" Kiku called. "Have you seen it?"

"Yes. I did, Kiku." He answered, not tearing his eyes away. "…this is not just a normal kidnapping."

A small sigh. "Hai. It looks like it is not just a random kidnap for ransom case. It is more than it meets the eye…"

The brit took a long, shaky breathe. "What have I signed up for…?" He asked himself, running one of his hands through his hair. He turned back to his phone. "Are you positive? I knew you had his pictures already."

A pause. A small rummage of papers were heard from the other line.

"Hai. The person on the CCTV, who entered as a customer, and the person, who are among those that are kidnapped, is in no doubt, Alfred Jones."

*****[~]*****

 _ **Escape 101: Lesson 1 Part 2**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Expect the unexpected with your guard up at all times."**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Escape 101: Lesson 2 Part 1**_

 _ **"**_ _ **What do you do when you are captured? You should never try to break free. Always let them have the advantage they think they have. And when they let their guard down, seize the opportunity and escape."**_

*****[~]*****

"This will be a mess and I am sure of it, Kiku." Arthur says. He couldn't take his eyes off the television, as if he would miss something vital.

The call hasn't ended yet. Both of the people from either side of the phone are busy contemplating what could happen in this kind of scenario. Even before Arthur had the chance to talk to Alfred, he is already caught into the kidnapping already. Arthur run his hand through his hair again, then he sighs.

A little shuffle can be heard from the other line. Another slight pause before the brit can hear the Japanese again. "I am sure it will be. Oh, and I am afraid that the police have taken this case, Kirkrand-san. They won't be calling for your help, so it would seem."

"What!? Alfred's case is mine! And they won't call? How absurd! They can't solve something like this!" Arthur replied; a bit angered at the idea that someone had taken his case for themselves. When he had taken the case, it is now his. Had he mentioned that he likes working alone?

The television is still running. Arthur had noticed that the reporter had returned after the small footage. She is saying something along the lines that were almost similar to what another channel had narrated. This is one of the reasons why he didn't like working for the police. Kidnapping like this goes big with the sudden entrance of media. They always go and describe things as if everything is going to spiral out of control, which isn't what he likes at all. Sure, he likes challenges but if the mess goes big because of these media, he will just let them take care of their problems. Being a detective sure had his perks.

"They didn't get your case. All they took was that whole case there. No worries. All we can do is watch them try and solve the case for themselves." Kiku replied. "And it would seem that they weren't aware of the fact that Arfred Jones is inside the building, which means is that you are slightly ahead than them. Nor do they know the fact that-" A small beep can be heard from between their conversation. "…Excuse me, Kirkrand-san. There is someone calling me. I have to take this call. I'll be calling you back later." He said. After that, all the brit heard is the sound of the dial tone.

The detective furrowed his brows and flopped on his sofa. He cannot do anything at that case, at least, for now. He cannot interfere because no one from their side, or the police' side had called for his help. He can't just go and barge in, saying that he would take care of it and he might show off, subconsciously, again. Even if he wants to without the call, media gets on his nerves and he didn't want to be filmed with their cameras inches away from his face, especially when he saw the others that had that situation at times. Nope, he would stay here, until everything is settled and no police would interfere with his case.

A sound of printing caught him out of his reverie. He stood up from his position at the sofa and tried to remember who would be sending him something via fax. Only two people came into mind: Matthew Williams or his friend, Kiku Honda. 1907 hours since Arthur had last checked the time. He silently cursed and wondered why he had forgotten his food. He knew that there will be a long reading session for him. Past experience told him so. He glance one final time at the news to make sure that he wouldn't miss anything if ever he is gone for a small while. Afterwards, he went to the kitchen to get his food and then went to his room to check at the details that was sent to him.

*****[~]*****

The first fax was sent by Matthew. The papers, that contain information sent to him, are almost as detailed as Kiku's. Arthur is impressed. For someone who looks shy and timid such as him, he sure knew how to give him something that he needs. Maybe he would ask him to work with him as well, just as Kiku has.

He read the details with enough concentration. He would glance at the news for a small while before going back to his reading. Nothing interesting came from that. From his point of view, the police are taking way too long to respond. If they wanted to solve the case, they had to go out of their way to do so. They shouldn't wait. For some reason, they are way too slow than the other countries' authorities and Arthur is glad, once again, that he didn't join their forces and stayed as a detective that works alone.

It didn't take him any longer to finish reading the five-page details that Matthew had sent. Not too long through his reading, Kiku had also sent him something. His dinner is long gone as the container is left without a waste at the coffee table in front of him.

He is now reading what Kiku had sent. It was some of the details that he had found about Matthew and Alfred's almost sibling-like relationship. The two were almost inseparable since childhood and they are still close. There are a lot more details within it that Kiku knew Arthur needs for his own investigation and clue finding. That is why Arthur and Kiku solve cases together for years now. They both knew what the other can contribute to better the other. One is calm, and the other may be reckless; one is for the details that already exist while the other will acquire what is needed; in other words, they balance each other out. That is how it is. It is what is needed and Arthur is glad that he had met Kiku all those years ago.

He glanced at his phone to see that Kiku hasn't called back yet. He may be doing some researches like he always do when Arthur takes a case. He leaves no details unturned. If he knows that it will benefit Arthur's investigations, it won't be out of his report. So, it didn't really make Arthur wonder what the Japanese had in his hands right now. He would patiently wait, because that is what he can do at the moment.

News was still going on in only one channel and that is where Arthur's television is at. The other channels had programs that are after the news reports after all. He has his eyes narrowed at the report of the same reporter earlier. The pace of the kidnapping is slow. He couldn't believe that when the police took this, it will take this long. He clicked his tongue and went back to reading.

*****[~]*****

Arthur has finally done reading every paper that he has at hand. The paperwork that he needs to do is placed under the table, along with some of the newspaper that may be days, or weeks old. He will have to hand that in late. He is too caught up in this new case to care.

The ringing of a phone pulled Arthur into alertness. The call is from an unknown number. He silently contemplated to answer it before pressing the green button and putting it in loudspeaker. Then, he placed his phone on the table. He cracks his knuckles and he sighs at the satisfaction of hearing the bones pop back on place. He lies on the sofa and he says a greeting. "Hello?"

"Arthur, sir." A timid voice answered. It almost made the brit think of who is calling him. But then he remembered one person. It is no doubt Matthew Williams, Arthur's client on the case he took.

Arthur turned to the phone on his coffee table, where he had placed it after lying down. He stretched his limbs. "Ah, Matthew, right lad? Is there anything you need?"

A pause. "Oui, this is Matthew. I…actually, I do need something." Matthew says with a small hesitation. Arthur raised an eyebrow as he listens. "It is about Al. I know you saw the news. Al is back at his parent's house right now. He passed by here like nothing happened. His parent's paid the ransom…"

"Oh, did they?" Arthur replied with a small sigh. Of course he already saw this because he was multi-tasking between reading and watching the telly. "I apologize. You only told me this afternoon and I wasn't able to-"

"Ah non." Matthew cuts him. "It is not about that. Actually, I have a small request to you… But if you are talking about the kidnapping earlier, I am not blaming you that you weren't able to do anything, eh? I just told you this morning and Media is about everywhere nowadays. A kidnapping with that kind of scale is something I know you won't be able to do work efficiently. So, there is no problem with that."

Arthur sat on his sofa and glanced at the time. 2243 hours. The television is not on anymore. It was turned off when the kidnapping from the news is finally resolved. It was said that the relatives paid the ransom. But the police weren't able to catch the culprits. They were able to keep pursuit but they came back, empty-handed. He wasn't surprised but he won't say that he wasn't mad and disappointed.

Arthur decided to listen. "What is the request?" The brit asks. There is no harm done. All he had to do was to go through one request. He knows that it wouldn't have any problems. Matthew likes everything arranged in order like him anyway. He won't have a problem in hearing what he wants to be done. He is sure that there will be no complications, right?

Hesitation from the other line is unmistakable. The detective wonders what the Canadian is hesitating for. He had already approached him with this case. There is no reason for him to hold back. He knew that he will do his best to make sure that it will be done.

But little did he know that the acceptance of hearing the request of his client will change every course of action he will have in mind. The fact that the investigation to be done with the request… This will make things different and a lot more dangerous.

"I request for you to save Al at the clutches of the kidnappers along with you investigating, eh? But you can't make him know that it is you. Is it okay? I didn't tell about what I am planning to make you do so this is the only way to cover for it. It is only a small request of mine. I am sure there will be no problems, right…?"

*****[~]*****

 _ **Escape 101: Lesson 2 Part 2**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Make sure that you will be ready when they have their composure in check. Keep calm at all times."**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello? ^^" In response to the first review of the 2nd Chapter, I apologize. I know the chapter 2 took more than half a year. School was crap and it still is *^* It got me way too busy with two thesis in one year. With projects in between. This is a story that made me unlock the writer's block so I am updating this. I'll try my best to update everything and I wish I won't be making this kind of author's notes anymore. I don't want to disrupt the story's flow. But thank you for going out of your way in spreading the news! Thank you very much! 3**_


End file.
